1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to an improved data processing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for multi-threaded password management.
2. Description of Related Art
Employees of companies are often required to use several different passwords to access different resources needed to perform their duties. Although the user identification is usually the same for all the resources, the passwords must in general be different. This requires that the employee memorize a number of different passwords as well as which passwords belong to which resources.
An additional burden is that in general all these passwords expire at different times. Thus, the employee is required to go through the process of generating a new password a plurality of times. It would be beneficial to have an apparatus and method by which the number of different required passwords, as well as the total number of times these passwords must be reset.